Lined With Silver
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Side-fic for Gilli-Ackujacku's It's Dancey Dance Time, Or Is It? The Silver Pair was at the dance too you know. Mentions of Dirty and Adorable Pair. Boys kissing and teenage awkwardness. Accepting title suggestions D:


**The story c****ontains teenage awkwardness and some failed fluff. But enjoy anyway!**

**Written for Gilli-Ackujacku, who wrote **_**Its Dancey Dance Time, Or Is It? **_**I'm just here writing the Silver Pair version. So go read hers too! Cause its awesome XD **

**Standard disclaimers apply :)**

-

Dance music blared in Choutarou's ears as he sat down next to Gakuto and Oshitari. The three of them were the first to arrive and sped over to a table to reserve for their team mates.

Choutarou was never one for dances and social events, but growing up in a wealthy family did call for practice in events such as this, but the difference between family related formal events and school related formal events was that school-formal events were never very…formal.

"Jirou's here!" Gakuto screamed over the music. Breaking free of the blue haired genius' grasp around his waist, Gakuto hopped onto the table and began to wave wildly at their excitedly approaching friend.

Choutarou smiled politely and waved. Hiyoshi, who had arrived shortly after Choutarou, glanced at the blonde senpai and averted his attention to averting his attention from the ever gaudy, Taki-senpai.

After Hiyoshi arrived, Taki, dressed as flamboyantly as humanly possible, trailed closely behind the stotic student. They were eventually followed by Shishidou and finally Atobe.

And boy did Shishidou look amazing.

The black polo was slightly wrinkled; possibly from the struggleto put it on properly and his loose jeans moved with his legs with every step he took. They'd never actually tell anyone, but when Shishidou's mom found out that her son was going to be attending a dance, she instantly called Choutarou over to choose his outfit.

Choutarou was bonked on the head by the smirking red-head sitting next to him, "Ryou looks nice all dressed up doesn't he?"

A fierce blush overcame Choutarou's face at Gakuto's bluntness. His caramel eyes traced back to the wandering dash specialist, wandering the side lines of the dance floor searching for the group. Clearing his throat and forcing more coherent thoughts into his head, Choutarou merely nodded, and watched the satisfied smile gracing Gakuto's features, along with the evil glint that appeared in his eyes.

When Gakuto leaned over to whisper in his ear, Choutarou couldn't help but lean into the acrobat with curiosity.

"So if you're interested, I have lube in my pocket if you want to drag Shishidou away for a while." A crimson blush made its way across Choutarou's face as he shot away, shaking his head furiously, "N-no Gakuto-senpai. I-I was just wondering h-how long it'd take for him to find our table…"

Snickering, Gakuto returned to his blue haired partner and sat in his lap. Choutarou remained still in his seat, quietly waiting for the time his senpai _might_ notice him.

Eventually enough, Shishidou arrived with Taki in tow, who was trying to 'break it down' while flaunting his horrific choice of clothing and hitting on the poor, male adolescents of the school.

Choutarou's eyes were latched onto Shishidou's body ever since his entry. The black polo shirt he wore looked really nice with the light blue tie and black dress pants he wore. The bandage on his forehead remained in its place, and his signature blue cap was scrunched in one of his hands out of nervousness.

If he lacked the drops of self control he had, Choutarou was almost positive that he would probably be looking like a fan girl in awe of Shishidou-san's powerful aura.

The love struck sigh would be coming at any moment now.

He had anticipated the Hyoutei semi-formal ever since it was announced. But while everyone else fretted about who they were taking, Choutarou was forced to keep to himself. He knew that Shishidou-san would be really embarrassed if his friends found out that his _kohai_ were to ask him to the dance, and adding that he was male didn't help his situation any further. Luckily, Atobe thought it'd be nice for his team to go together. Partly because he didn't want the entire school knowing that he was dead struck on taking Jirou.

For about an hour before the dance, Choutarou had frantically washed his hair, combed his hair, ironed his clothes, and paced around the house relentlessly, absolutely terrified at all the situations that could unfold. This was Hyoutei after all.

Choutarou was wearing a light blue collared shirt which had been long wrinkled after Jirou decided that he would be a suitable napping point. He released the first few buttons and decided to simply nap along with Jirou.

The napping silver haired boy was suddenly poked on his side and was awoken, simultaneously waking Jirou up, who ended up shoving Hiyoshi off his seat at the sudden awakening.

"Shishidou-san, I'm so glad you came!" Choutarou exclaimed, scooting closer to his senior. Excitement played all over his face as he greeted him. Shishidou smiled at the junior's enthusiasm, "I'm glad I came too. It looks like Jirou would've drooled all over you if I didn't wake you up.

Finally Atobe arrived as well, leather pants and all, and even in his moment of stupor at seeing the frazzled, sleepy blonde, he pulled a chair up to his favourite blonde and greeted the rest of the team, non-chantingly.

"Dance with me Kei-chan? Nobody else will!"

In a matter of seconds, the pair was off the dance floor, and in a matter of minutes they had left the venue, as horny as ever.

Shishidou sighed, "Well that's the last we're seeing of them tonight." Choutarou agreed and continued to fidget his sleeves nervously.

This night was not going how he had planned. When Shishidou arrived he was supposed to greet him with all smiles, then they would continue chatting the night away, then at the end, he was to ask him to dance with him. But even as the venue cleared of attendees, the silver pair sat in a fairly awkward silence.

Kabaji was summoned away and even Hiyoshi and Taki left the table. Oshitari and Gakuto were long gone, and then there was Atobe and Jirou who were off doing…something. The silver haired boy held back a small sigh at the memory of Atobe and Jirou on the dance floor together. Love Juice was never exactly top of his playlist, but he wouldn't lie that if he had the courage to be as…exhibiting as Oshitari or Gakuto, or even Atobe and Jirou at that moment, he wouldn't mind dancing with Shishidou.

But then again, he was Choutarou; as innocent as a basket of puppies. But he was allowed to dream, wasn't he?

Now it was just the who of them, sitting side by side in a silence as the building continued to empty out and luckily, Shishidou was first to break the silence, "You know, my brother thought I was actually going with a girl tonight."

Choutarou nodded quietly. Girls had always been a sensitive topic, even though his senior didn't know. Se what if he likes boys? As long as nobody found out, then everything would stay the same.

_Stay the same…_

"Yeah, and the weirdest thing is, he spent two hours of his life teaching me how to dance," the brunette continued. Choutarou couldn't help but chuckle at this statement. It was completely like Shishidou's brother to make sure that he didn't screw this 'date' up, even if he did have to teach him how to dance.

"That's just like him Shishidou-san. I'm sure if you did have a date, she'd really appreciate the effort." A fake smile plastered itself onto Choutarou's face. It's not like he could be angry at his senpai, he hasn't even done anything wrong.

With another nervous glance, Choutarou silenced his thoughts for a moment. Large, caramel eyes went from his lap, to his senpai, to the clearing dance floor, then back to his lap and fidgeting hands, like he had been doing for the better part of the evening.

"The thing is," the brunette continued. Choutarou's head shot up at the smooth sound of Shishidou's voice. "I…I don't want my bro's efforts to go to waste you know? So…"

Before he could finish his sentence Choutarou stood up and stared into shocked chocolate eyes with his own. This was just too good to be true. Shishidou-san was asking _him_ to dance and…he probably just felt bad.

Changing his expression from one of excitement, to down casting his eyes to the floor, Choutarou inched back to his seat, "I-it's fine. It would be weird if someone were to see since…we're both…guys."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the duo. Choutarou was just recovering from his sudden exclamation, and was about to sit down when...

_I hung up the phone tonight__  
and something happened for the first time  
deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush.  
Cause the possibility that  
you would ever feel the same way about me  
it's just too much, just too much._

The lyrics rang throughout the large room and couples gathered on the dance floor. A look sparked between the two teens. As awkward as it was, that certain American song was quite well known by the students of Hyoutei and a favourite of the older brunette.

"It's your favourite song isn't it Shishidou-san?" he inquired over the noise surrounding them. A radiant blush spread across his lightly tanned skin at the situation. He nodded at the taller in response, avoiding Choutarou's caramel gaze. This was one of those situations where awkwardness was simply an understatement. Cliché as it was; Shishidou's favourite song playing right when he was rejected and aiding his hopeless request, with Choutarou squirming hopelessly where he stood, the brunette actually it'd end like all the clichés did.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush?_

As the chorus rolled around, Choutarou's downcast eyes rose from his shoes to meet Shishidou's. "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt…"

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way I do?  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,  
but I know this crush ai'nt goin' away, goin' away._

Their bodies moved together awkwardly at the side of the gymnasium; Shishidou's arms situated awkwardly around Choutarou's waist while the taller underclassman had placed his hands on his senpai's shoulders.

They shifted to the melody and spent a good half of the song staring at their shoes in hopes of not to step on each other's feet, or make eye contact.

_Has it ever cross your mind; when we're hanging,_

_And spending time;  
Are we just friends, or is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've got to take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last,  
Last forever, _

_Forever…_

The older brunette coughed, breaking the silence between them. For a moment his arms tightened, bringing the two bodies closer together. Though his face was un-phased and controlled Shishidou felt his knees beginning to buckle together.

"So my brother taught me how to waltz. Do you know how?" He asked hesitantly.

Choutarou shook his head indicating a 'no'. But the small smile that appeared on Shishidou's face wasn't very well hidden when he asked if he could teach him.

The chorus rang through the room again and by the time the next verse came, the two of them were stepping in time to the music with Shishidou leading, clearly trying to ignore his shorter stature.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know:_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way I do?  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

Now as the old clichés go, as the song fades away, the couple in the middle of the dance floor would share a kiss that'd turn their world upside down, cause their stomachs to perform flips and their minds to flutter off in happiness. This didn't happen exactly, for when Shishidou leaned forward, aiming for the soft, supple lips of Ootori Choutarou, at the same time the silver haired boy leaned forward as well, hoping to earn that perfect moment he had dreamed about like a hopeless teenaged girl. The end product resulted in a critical forehead bonking and an instantaneous pain surging to their heads.

After verifying their own welfare, they both reached out for the other at the same time, causing an awkward pause and hands instinctively diving to their owner's pant pockets.

Cheeks red with heat and fingers twitching with anticipation, Shishidou found the courage to tilt his head upwards to look into shy caramel eyes of his counterpart. "Can I…walk you home?"

Choutarou suddenly grabbed Shishidou by the hands until he was pressed flat against the taller boy's chest, "I think we should stay here for a bit longer. Would that be okay…Shishidou-san?"

Even though he had just caused a monstrous blush to spread over Shishidou's face, Choutarou's eyes remained sparkling with innocence.

"Y-yeah, that's cool." Shishidou quickly averted his eyes from his tall partner out of shyness or embarrassment, he didn't know, but he knew he felt super lame for that.

But instead of patronizing his shyness like some other people would, Choutarou smiled happily and tilted his chin up and pressed his lips against Shishidou's catching him off guard. This way, their foreheads couldn't knock against each other like the first time. After making a muffled sound of shock, Shishidou relaxed against the taller body and returned the kiss with all his might, hoping his kiss wasn't as lame as he thought.

Then somehow, they made their way into a dark courner with Shishidou sitting between Choutarou's legs, and a few of Choutarou's creamy digits began to sneak its way up his new-found lover's loosened shirt.

Nuzzling the brunette's neck, Choutarou whispered a quick, "I love you," effectively turning the older brunette's face a radiant shade of red. They were no Adorable Pair, getting it on in a limo, but they wouldn't want the night to have gone any differently.

-

**Cute head-bonking idea belongs to YaoiIsLove for writing such cute first kisses! ****I hope you enjoyed the dash of Silver Pair!**


End file.
